


[Podfic] Post Lambert, Ergo Propter Lambert

by greedy_dancer



Category: American Idol RPF, The West Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Roga's story.
</p><p>Author's summary: <i>"You </i> know<i> we can't do anything about it," Josh said. "The White House does not call up Good Morning America and tell them who to put on their show."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Post Lambert, Ergo Propter Lambert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post Lambert, Ergo Propter Lambert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga). 



## Length

  * 0:22:22



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?69rz8zz41n3kzz5) | **Size:** 20 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Roga for having blanket permission to podfic her works. This was a repod of the version made by by diane-mckay, which you can find [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/post-lambert-ergo-propter-lambert)!


End file.
